Kingdom Hearts: A Forgotten Friend
by Ciaxlia
Summary: This is a fanfiction of a character I created, its ment to be a Riku love story, so if you don't like Riku, then sorry this is not the story for you.
1. A Forgotten Friend

"Riku! Sora! Kairi! Wait up you guys!" a small girl with black hair was running to catch up with her friends. "Common you guys, you know I'm not fast!"

The silver haired boy stopped, and turned to look at her, panting lightly. he waited for his friend, and smiled when she got to him.

"Here, Alicia, take my hand, and I'll run with you." he held out his hand, and she smiled brightly at him, and took it happily, wanting to run with someone atleast, towards the beach....

~~~~~ PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH~~~~~~~

"MOM! DAD!" the same girl, only she looked older, was on the ground crying, as she watched two black monsters leave her home.

"Alicia...." She heard a squeaky unfamiliar voice behind her and she turned around, to see a mouse dressed in clothing, a rather large mouse.... "Alicia, come with me, and we'll save your parents..."

"What about Riku? SOra and Kairi? What about my friends?!" The girl sobbed, and the mouse took her hand gently.

"You'll help them soon enough, Alicia, I promise." He then took her away....

~~~~~ PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH~~~~~~~

There was panic in the castle, and everyone was running around franticly, even the girl, who had aged sevral years, and was trained with a keyblade now. She was kicking heartless butt, while protecting the Gummi Ship Dock, as Donald and Goofy got ready to take off.

"Where's queen Minnie?!" She looked around, but no one was there, they were all heartless now....

She heared the gummi ship take off at full blast, and she sighed, then spotted the King in the courtyard, she was supposed to go with Donald and Goofy, but she couldn;t because someone had to defend the chambers why Chip and Dale closed them off from the heartless.

"Alicia! LOOK OUT!" The king squeaked, but it was to late, her heart had been grabbed, and stolen from her....

~~~KRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH~~~

END OF DATA.

"Thats it?" A girl with blonde and strangely cut hair asked, as she sketched the last memory on her note pad. She walked away from the big black screen, the only that was black in the room full of white.

The turmoil with the Nobodies had ended, not but a month ago. Namine was hard at work for the King, repairing the girl that was in the sleeping chambers, or, atleast what was left of her. She was a heartless now, and a strangley powerful one at that, it scared Namine to be near the pod that contained her, the one that was supposed to help Sora on his journey, but couldn't because she needed to help Donald and Goofy escape.

The Girl Alicia, who was so long ago, a friend of the three that lived on destiny island. Namine, who was a part of Kairi, could only remember shadows of the girl, nothing in detail.

"Its a shame that this is all I have...." She looked at her sketch pad, and she placed it on her chair. She looked over to the corner of the room, to another white pod that contained a girl clothed in white, with matching hair. Namine could be near that irl, there was no evil emmitting from her. She walked over to the pod, her shoes tapping very lightly in the giant room, and when she reached the sleeping pod, she placed a hand on the case. "Alicia is behind me... so I guess you're Ciaxlia...."

At the mention of the strange name, the White girl's eyes shot open, they looked alert, scared almost, but yet, souless and emotionless.

The startled Namine stepped back, and she watched the girl. She was perfectly still inside the container, she blinked every now and then, but nothing to alerting or major...

"I must contact the King...." Namine then dashed out of the room in a hurry to tell his majesty the good news.

Alicia's nobody had awoken.....

"where am I?" The girls eyes blinked again, she was looking around the room, but was only moving her eyeballs. She didn't dare move the rest of her body. "Why am I inside this thing and... who is that?"

Namine had come running back into the room, and she noticed the slight look of life in ciaxlia's eyes. She put her hand on the scanner, and the pod started to open. Ciaxlia seized this as a chance, and her body un stiffened almost instantly, and she leaped out of large enough opening in the pod. Namine became startled again, as she watched the girl in the white tank top and black shorts land about 10 feet away from the pod in a cat like stance.

"C-Ciaxlia, calm down, I'm not trying to hurt you!" Namine held up her hands defensively, as the grils silver eyes looked in the frightened nobodies direction, wait... could nobodies be frightened? this one certainly was.

"Ciaxlia?" The girl asked, as she stood up straight, and looked around the room. She was confused, yes, but that was not an emotion, that was a state of mind. "Why am I here, and who are you?"

"My name is Namine...." she straightened up as much as possible, and held up her sketch book, which she took everywhere with her. "And your here, so that I can repair Alicia's memories... You are a Nobody."

"Excuse me?" Ciaxlia asked, but her tone was so.... flat. no emotion, she felt nothing. What a strange experiance....

"I-Its...." Namine searched for the words in her head, "A condition... You have no heart, which means," She gestured to the girl in the other pod, the one that looked like she was in a deep deep sleep, "That She is a heartless, and you, are a Nobody, a Person with No heart...."

"What a stupid name," Ciaxlia stated in another one of her flat tone comments, and she looked towards the sleeping girl. They had the same fetures, the diffrence's were that Ciaxlia had short white hair, and blue eyes, the other girl had long black hair with, well she couldn't tell the color but she had a feeling they were purple. "So what do I have to do with this, Alicia?"

"You are her Nobody. You are basicaly the same person, and yet...." Namine watched Ciaxlia's actions, she seemed like a statue. "Do you remember anything....?"

"Yes...." Ciaxlia looked at Namine, and she walked over to Alicia, "I remember a Boy named Riku, with white hair, like mine.... and I remember my friends Sora and Kairi.... Then the King,"

"thats good, thats really good!" Namine looked happy now, and Ciaxlia did not understand why. "Then you can help me with this, we are trying to get her memories back, so that everyone else will remember her, then she can become a person again, and help Sora with what's to come!"

"What are you talking about." Ciaxlia looked away from the Namine irl and to Alicia. "Why should I do this for her?"

"Ciaxlia, I know your a nobody, and you have no feelings..." Namine looked down at the ground, "But don't you remember Riku?"

Something clicked in Ciaxlia's mind at the mention of that name, and the face of a silver haired boy swam in and out of her memories.

"Riku....?" Ciaxlia asked, and she looked at the roof, "Riku..."

"Namine!" Mickey cam bursting into the room, and he looked at Ciaxlia with shinningly happy eyes, "Ciaxlia...."

"Your majesty..." Ciaxlia imediately got on one knee, memories of even the king swam through her mind, about how he trained her with the keyblade, to help the brown haired boy Sora.

"Thank goodness, you remember everything..." Mickey ran over and hugged the white haired girl. "All we need is her heart back, then we can save Alicia."

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi came running down to the two best friends who sat on the beach, talking about guy stuff. "Look!"

"What is it?" Riku asked, and Kairi held out a rolled up letter, with the Kings symbol on it.

"The king? What does he want?" Sora stood up and started reading the note with his friends.

_Sora, Kairi and Riku;_

I know it has been a long time, or has it been short? No, it's been short, because now the world asks more of you three. There is a war that is about to start up once again with the heartless and nobodies, and the Keyblade is needed once more.

I tell you all of this, because you three each weild your own special keyblades, but I need your help. We need to get to Kingdom Hearts again, and Find a certain someone's heart. You may not remember her because her heart has been lossed for the last two years, since Sora first started his journey, but she was a good friend of yours from long ago.

Her name is Alicia, and She is the one that needs your help the most now. We are keeping everything under control, her heartless and her Nobody are in our care, now, I do believe it is time to set out again to find the door to Kingdom Hearts once more....

Sincerly, King Mickey

"Alicia?" The three of them looked confused, and Kairi crossed her arms, while Sora re-read the letter. Riku turned away from them, and looked at the ground, deep in thought. The name sounded familiar to all of them, but nothing was clicking. They knew they knew it but at the same time, they wondered why...

"Ah...." Riku looked up, and he started running towards the water fall. The other two looked at eachother, then ran after him. They walked through the special passage, to the cave that Sora blamed for all of his problems when everything started up, and they watched Riku walk over to a moss covered wall. "Here..."

"whats there?" Riku's friends asked in unison. That bugged him alot, considering that they were always together and being lovey dovey. He meerly rolled his eyes, and started scraping the moss away, and underneith the green plant, were pictures, on the wall, like the rest of the cave. It was drawings of for little kids, holding hands.

"she drew these...." Riku kneeled infront of the drawings, and felt as if he was having a de javu moment, like a little girl was sitting there, drawing while he looked at the wall.

"Your right..." Kairi looked over at Sora's and her own drawings then back at Riku, "we were all here that day....the day we discovered this place....."

"How could we forget?" Riku asked in a pained voice. He felt a deep conection towards the name that flashed through his thoughts.

Ciaxlia was still standing infront of the sleeping pod that Alicia was cointained in. She thought heartless dissappeared after their heart was taken, but Alicia didn't. Namine and the King explained to her that it was because she had a special heart, a strong one, and that was why Ciaxlia was born.

"born from a strong heart, but I don't know any feelings...." she looked at her hands, and she put them on the glass. She closed her eyes, and sighed lightly, not knowing what else to do. She felt so emotionless, then she heard a tap on some glass and she lifted her head. The heartless inside the pod had her hands on the glass, just like Ciaxlia did. The Nobody blinked, she had still looked asleep, but why were her hands there? She pulled her own hands off the pod, and the heartless' fell to her sides, and she looked relaxed again. "strange...."

"Ciaxlia...!" Namine came back into the room, and Ciaxlia looked at her, blinking once more. "Here."

The girl held out a lon white jacket. It looked like it was made a leather but Ciaxlia doubted that. She felt like she had seen this style of jacket before as she put it on. it had no sleeves, and its hood and inside were black. She zipped it up, and felt odly comfortable.

"Your not apart of the Orginization, but I thought you might like something like this. I don't wear one, but I used to like wearing one, I thouht you would too." Namine smiled, and Ciaxlia still couldn't place why she would.

"Thank you." Ciaxlia told her, to be polite, and she looked around, then the king came into the room.

"Ciaxlia, do you think you could open up a portal?" He asked, and Ciaxlia nodded promptly, and waved her hand to an empty space away from Namine and Mickey, and a White oval shape appeared.

"Its white!" Namine gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Mickey looked just as confused.

"Whats wrong with white?" Ciaxlia asked, and Namine looked at Mickey, who shook his head no to her, and he walked over to the portal.

"Lets go, I think we should head to the Castle, you might pull up some more memories." Mickey then looked at Namine. "Till we meet again Namine."

"You aswell, I will monitor everything here." The girl bowed lightly, and smiled to Ciaxlia. "See you soon, Ciaxlia."

"I guess." Ciaxlia nodded, and she followed the King through the portal.


	2. Destiny Islands

The King and Ciaxlia stepped out of the portal onto the white marble of Disney Castle. It was in this very hallways, where Ciaxlia looked over at a doorway, and she recalled the feeling of having her heart sucked out of her, and then going to sleep. She blinked, and she shook her head back and forth to rid herself of the mental images. She heard the King calling her name, and she looked up and followed his voice. She walked into the throne room, and Saw another mouse, similar looking to the King, but wearing a dress, run up to the King, and hug him, and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Awe Shucks, Minnie, I've only been gone a few days..." The king said, blushing and shifting nervously on his feet.

"A few days is to much, you were gone for over a year, so from now on, when your gone a long time, you get a warm welc—" Queen Minnie had finally spotted Ciaxlia, and she looked at Mickey. "Why is a member of the Organization here?"

"She's not from the organization," The King said, and Ciaxlia blinked, still standing there. "She... She's Alicia's Nobody..."

"Oh no..." Queen Minnie ran up to her, and she hugged the girl. She looked up into the blank expression plastered on Ciaxlia's face and began crying. "When will she get her heart back Mickey?"

"We're not sure... it will take until we can get all of her memories back, but... so far only a few..." The king sighed, and he looked at the ground. "So we are going to head to destiny islands, see what we can pick up for her there..." He looked up at Queen Minnie, who sobbed, and she ran up to the King and hugged him tightly.

"Your Majesty!" quaked someone from the hall, and Ciaxlia turned about and looked at a Duck with no pants on, but he did have a blue shirt and a blue had, he was also carrying a wand. "Welcome back." He stopped and inspected Ciaxlia, then he pointed his wand at her.

"Hyuck! Donald! Why you bein' so rude to company?" A large dog looking creature walked in, carrying a shield and wearing armour and a funny green hat. "Well Hi there! My name's Goofy, and this guy in blue is Donald!"

"Hi.... there...." Ciaxlia said, blinking, and she looked down at the wand. "I mean you no harm... your King brought me here..." She told the Duck, then something clicked again, and she put her hand on her head , and looked a the ground, before closing her eyes.

~~~~~ PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH ~~~~~~

"Donald! Stop shooting Fire! Your burning my jacket!" Alicia yelled at the duck as they were practicing magic in the courtyard, with Goofy taking a nap on a bench.

"QUAACK! Well you better suck it up! Because unless you can cast it properly I'm going to keep casting fire at you!" Donald said in his temper voice, and Alicia giggled.

"Come on Donald, that's not fair! I just started magic yesterday, and now you trying to make me learn them on demand? How rude!" Alicia ran away from her duck friend, and down a marble hallway. She hearted Donald throwing a tantrum in the courtyard as usual when he was upset, and She heard goofy wake up. She slowed to a walk through the hall, and then stopped, sighing a bit. She then saw the door open to the throne room, and she walked over to it, hearing the King's voice.

"Minnie... I'm going to have to leave soon... so will Alicia. The time is coming, the heartless are already destroying worlds as we speak, and I cannot let this continue..." She heard the King say in a solem voice, and Alicia crouched by the door way.

"But Mickey! Its so dangerous!" She heard the queen cry, and Alicia looked at the ground.

"Riku..." she held a hand out, and traced a line on the marble... she wanted to see her friend so badly. She wanted to run along the beach behind everyone again...

~~~~~ KRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH ~~~~~

"Ah..." Ciaxlia lifted her head off the cold ground, and she heard Donald quack at the King.

"She's conscious your majesty!" he called and she heard Goofy's hyuck, and Ciaxlia lifted her head, and she looked at her old friends. She tilted her head to the side, and saw the King rush in, and she rubbed her head.

"Are you alright, Ciaxlia?" The king asked, and she nodded.

"I just remembered practicing magic with Donald..." Ciaxlia reached out and touched Donald's head, who smiled at her, and hugged her. She wrapped an arm around her old friend, then looked a goofy, and held an arm out for him to join in and he picked them both up, hugging them tightly.

"Ciaxlia... we're going to Destiny Islands on the Gummi ship soon... are you ready?" the King asked, and Ciaxlia looked at him, and she blinked, and nodded her head.

"I've been ready for so many years, your Majesty...." She told him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hmm..." Riku was sitting on the misshapen palm tree on the island. He looked up at the sea, and watched the waves roll up onto the beach. He sighed, and enjoyed the calming sounds, trying to recall more memories of the girl who he was supposed to be friends with, he never knew it could be so hard to force himself to remember someone, who had been removed from his life for so long...

"Riku!" Sora yelled as he came running up the beach towards the platform where the palm tree's stood, and Riku, raised his head, and looked at his friend. Kairi wasn't following which was odd. "Riku, I got a message from King Mickey! He says he will be arriving soon, with Donald and Goofy!" Sora said excited as she pulled himself up onto the platform, and he looked at his friends sad face. "what's wrong?"

"Just... I feel bad for forgetting her..." Riku looked back out at the waves, and he sighed. "I've been to the cave over and over, but nothing... not even one more, aside from her sitting there, drawing all of us holding hands...." Riku closed his eyes, and grumbled to himself.

"Don't feel bad..." Sora told him, and he smiled brightly. "I was forgotten once too, you know! When I woke up in that pod, I had to go on a whole new journey... but, everyone remembered me when I was me again... I'm sure when Alicia gets back to herself, you'll get all your memories back." Sora said, patting his friend on the back.

"Sora... your horrible at motivational speeches... how on earth, did you save all of those worlds?" Riku looked at his friend, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Haha, I dunno!" Sora said, laughing, and the two just sat there, laughing for a long while.

"Hey... Riku..." Sora spoke after a long scilence, of them watching the waves wash the sand up. "Do you think... that the worlds will every be safe from all this fighting?"

"I don't know Sora.... I guess, as long as there is Darkness, there will always be someone out there wanting to use it for destruction..." Riku commented, and he looked at his friend. "So, maybe.... maybe not...."

"I wish... everything could be peaceful forever..." Sora looked at his friend, and smiled. "Cause then, you, Kiari, me... and even Alicia.... could all sit here, and watch the waves like this.... and not have to worry..." Sora looked back out at the water, then blinked.

"Whats that?" Sora pointed at a dot in the sky, and Riku looked up, and jumped off the palm tree.

"its a gummi ship...!" Riku said, and Sora got off the tree, and Kairi came running up the beach.

"HEY! YOU GUYS! THE KING IS IN THAT SHIP!" she called as she ran across the hot sand towards her friends. They watched the ship get closer... and closer.... and... was it spinning? It was.... they watched it spin in the sky, out of control, then, it landed in the water with a big splash, and the three friends gasped, and ran out into the waves. The ship surfaced, and the hatch opened, and Donald climbed out. He was quaking away in anger, and as usual, no one could understand him. He spotted the three friends, and waved, and he jumped off the ship, and ran through the water to Sora. Goofy came out next, and followed suit. The two of them hugged sora, and fell into the water. They wrestled for a bit, and Kairi giggled, but Riku's eyes were still on the ship, as the King climbed out. He saw his friend, and waved, and Riku waved back then blinked as s a girl with white hair climbed out of the ship with the small mouse's help, and she looked up, and scanned the area it seemed, before her eyes landed on Riku. Mickey jumped off the craft, and ran to his friend, and Riku hugged him, but his eyes still never left the Girls.

"Riku... Thats Alicia's Nobody..." Mickey told him, and Riku blinked, and looked up at her again, as she jumped into the water, and waded through it towards the group, seeming to take her time with it. "Go see her, she might remember something..."

"Right..." Riku let the king go, and he ran through the water towards her, and she looked up, blinking, looking confused at why he was hurrying to her. He stopped a few feet from her, staring, and she blinked. "Hi..."

"Hello Riku..." She said, and she nodded her head, "My name is Ciaxlia..." she said, and she looked at the water. "Why are we all still in the water? Its cold..."

"Because we're all happy to see eachother..." Riku told her, and she raised her head to look at him again, and she blinked. "I'm happy to see you."

"Why?" Ciaxlia asked, "I'm a Nobody.... You are actually unhappy to see me, because it means that Alicia is still without a heart... and there fore, your actually really sad, looking at me..."

"What? Why would you say that?" Riku asked, and Ciaxlia shook her head.

"I don't understand emotions... but I understand the looks in peoples eyes... and yours are filled with sadness..." she walked past Riku, towards the others. "You shouldn't pretend to feel something, when you are capable of feeling it... because some people can't feel those things... even though they want more than anything to feel them..."

"Ciaxlia..." Riku reached out a hand, but she was already too far away....

She walked towards the others of the group, and they looked at her., and the King took her hand and pulled her closer.

"Ciaxlia... this is..." He pointed at them, but she interrupted.

"Sora and Kairi..." She looked up at her friends, and they stared at her, and she looked to the side, away from their pitying expressions. "Hello..."

"Hi." Kairi held out her hand, and Ciaxlia looked at it, and she took her hand and shook it gently. "You'll be staying in a house here on the island. No one lives there anymore... but the King will be here along with Donald and Goofy..."

"Ok." She nodded her head, and looked at Kairi.

~~~~~ PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH ~~~~~~~~

"Alicia, look!" A young Kairi held up a doll with black hair, wearing a red tank top and black skirt. "I made it!"

"Wow! Thats so cool!" Alicia said, taking the doll, and giggling. "Its really cute!"

"I made it for you, because it is you." Kairi laughed, and she pointed at the eyes. "I used purple beads to match your eyes..." Kairi told her, and Alicia hugged her friend.

"Eeeeew! Girls and their dolls!" Sora called, him and Riku were walking towards them with their play swords, and laughing.

"Eeew! Boys and their coodies!" The girls called and they got up and ran away laughing, but Alicia had accidentally left the doll on the sand.

"Hey! We don't have coodies!" Sora called after them, and chased them, waving his wooden sword around. Riku stopped, and he looked down at the doll, and picked it up, before chasing them.

~~~~~ KRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH ~~~~~

"Ciaxlia!" a voice called out, and she felt warm sand underneath her. She opened her eyes, and looked up at her friends, all 6 of them looking down at her. She blinked, and sat up, and touched her forehead.

"Did you...?" The king touched her shoulder, and Ciaxlia looked at him, and nodded her head, then Kairi smiled at her friend from behind him.

"That doll, where did it go?" Ciaxlia asked, and Kairi blinked.

"It doesn't matter, I can always make a new one." She laughed, and she helped her friend up.

"But... you worked so hard on it..." Ciaxlia looked at the ground, and Kairi sighed and hugged her friend.

"A doll is nothing to be angry about, so don't worry." She told her, and then Ciaxlia looked up, and nodded her head.

"A doll?" Riku asked, he had remembered it too, and so did Sora, but only the parts they were apart of, and Riku remembered everything about what happened to the doll.

Ciaxlia sighed as Kairi led her to the hut she was supposed to stay in and, she looked at the beds that were there, and she looked at Kairi and thanked her. She smiled and hugged Ciaxlia.

"Welcome home..." Kairi told her friend, and then smiled at her, and left. Riku stood in the doorway, and the King walked in and looked up at him. They shared a whispered conversation, and Ciaxlia blinked, still standing there.

"Good night, Mickey." Riku nodded his head, and The king smiled, and walked inside. Riku looked up at Ciaxlia, who blinked again. "Ciaxlia, can you come with me for a bit?"

"Sure..." She nodded her head, and then followed him out onto the beach. Sora and Kairi had already left... He lead her along the sand, and she looked up at him, watching his back, and she blinked. She remembered that happy feeling in her memory, the smile, and she wanted to... and she didn't know why... make Riku smile, so she could see it again.

"Ciaxlia..." He turned his head to look at her, and she looked up from the sand, then decided she should try and... "What is that face for?"

"Hmm?" she touched her crooked smiling face, and sighed. "I was trying to smile..." She said in a monotone voice.

"Why? You can't feel anything..." Riku said, blinking, they had both continued walking.

"I wanted to see your smile..." She looked up at him, and he blinked, looking surprised, and then he turned away. She looked at the ground, and followed him.

"here..." They walked up onto the platform with the palm tree's, and he lead her over to the one bent in the strange shape. "Sit..."

She looked at the tree, and she jumped up onto it, and sat down. She looked out at the water, and saw that the sun was setting. She blinked, and tilted her head to the side, noting that it was beautiful.

"We used to do this a lot, I'm sure..." Riku said, looking out at the sunset, as she jumped up and sat next to her. She looked at him, and she blinked.

"Why would we do this?" She asked him, and she looked out at the water again, and she blinked.

"Because it's nice to sit here after a long day of playing, and watch the sun go down..." He told her, and looked at her. "because its nice to sit here and talk for a bit...."

"I suppose, I wouldn't really know..." Ciaxlia said, and she looked at him, and he blinked and sighed, then he smiled at her.

"I guess not..." He said, and then looked back out at the sunset.

~~~~ PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH ~~~~

"Riku! Move your big fat head!" Alicia called and Riku laughed, and turned around to face her.

"No! You have to deal with my big fat head in your way!" He taunted, and then Alicia tried to hit him, but ht dodged, and she fell off and hit the ground. She laughed and he helped her up. "Riku you jerk!"

"I'm not a jerk, it was your own stupid fault for falling!" He taunted again, and ran around the tree with her chasing him. "Come on Alicia, take the blame for your own mistakes!"

"Riku you meanie!" Alicia shouted and she chased him and he laughed as he turned and she tackled him to the ground, and they rolled across the platform. They laughed and giggled, and she got up and helped him up.

"Ok, you got me back." Riku told her, and they looked out at the sunset, and both sighed happily.

"Riku... I hope we're friends forever...." Alicia told him, and she looked at him, smiling.

"You mean I have to deal with you forever?" He asked teasingly, and Alicia pouted.

"RIKU!" She said in an angry pouting voice, and he laughed, and patted her head and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry, we will be, I promise." He told her, and looked back out at the waters that were slowly turning orange and yellow.

"I don't trust you." She said, still pouting. He looked at her, and smiled.

"Fine, I will find a Paupo Fruit, and we will eat it, to prove that we will be together forever..." Riku told her and she looked up at him, and smiled.

"OK!" She said happily, smilling.

~~~~ KRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH ~~~~

"Ciaxlia!" Riku was holding the girl up off the ground, and she opened her eyes, and looked up at him, blinking. He smiled, and he helped her up, and she thanked him.

"That was a nice memory..." He told her, and she looked at him, and nodded her head, and looked out at the orange waters.

"The sunset hasn't changed since then..." She said thoughtfully, and Riku nodded, and looked out at the waters.

"No it hasn't...." He agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku walked into his room. He had taken Ciaxlia back to the King, Donald and Goofy before he had went back home. He sighed as he walked into the plain room, that had barely any decorations, and he looked over at his desk, and then noticed something. Out of the few things that were on it, there was a doll.

He walked over, and picked up the doll dressed in the red tank top and the black skirt, and he touched the black yarn that made the hair, and he traced the smile that was on the face, and he smiled.

"So that's where I put it..." He said, and he put the doll on his night stand, and he sat down on his bed, and looked at it, still smiling.


	3. Why?

"You honestly thought you were the only key blade wielder without a heart?" there was a person in a black coat, standing in the hallway of the Castle in the World that Never Was. "Please... how could you be so conceited?"

"Who are you?" Roxas asked the cloaked figure, he couldn't see under the hood, it was hiding the girls face, and the only reason he knew it was a girl, was because of the voice.

"That is none of your business... I merely came to see the Nobody of Sora...." The girl said, and she walked closed to Roxas, who stepped back and the key blades appeared in his hands.

"Stay back! I don't want to hurt you!" He told her, but she continued to advance, and she lifted her head a bit, enough to see a smirk on her face.

"You can't hurt me... I don't really exist!" She yelled, and the kingdom key appeared in her hand, and she ran forwards at him. Their weapons clashed against each other, and she leapt over him, using the momentum, and landed behind him. She ducked down, and spun, aiming for his legs, but he jumped up, and then landed a few feet away, and she leapt at him, bringing her blade up, and they clashed once more.

"STOP IT!" Roxas yelled, and threw her backwards using both his weapons, and she landed on the ground, and groaned. Roxas glared at her and she lifted up her head, to reveal short snow white hair.

"You and I are alike Roxas..." She stood up, and they kingdom key appeared in her hand again. Roxas readied himself for another attack. "We both wield key blades... and we both have no memories of who we once were..."

"What?" Roxas stood up straight, and the girl looked at him, her eyes were piercing silver.

"But... I know who you once were... and apparently I was supposed to have helped you... but here you are, you ended up like this... and for what, To protect your friends? What about me, what about what happened to me?" She stepped forwards, then ran at him, and their blades clashed once more. "WHAT ABOUT ALICIA?!"

"I don't know what your talking about!" Roxas shouted back, and they continued their battle.

"CIAXLIA!" A voice shouted down the hall, and the white haired girl stopped, and turned her head to look behind her at Namine. "That's enough... he won't remember, because you were taken away before Roxas was born..."

"Shut up Namine! I will make him remember!" Ciaxlia looked at Roxas, and Namine walked towards them, as Ciaxlia broke into fighting with Roxas once more. Once Namine was close enough, she grabbed Ciaxlia's arm, and pulled her away, and then a dark portal opened.

"You shouldn't be out here like this..." Namine told Ciaxlia, who looked at her, then back at Roxas.

"I know I wasn't that important... but..." She looked away. "I thought maybe I mattered enough to be in at least a few memories..."

"Come..." Namine pulled Ciaxlia into the portal, and it disappeared.

~~~~ KRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH ~~~~

"... I wonder.... why doesn't she remember anything before she went to sleep?" Namine asked as she played back the other memories Ciaxlia had recovered so far, but most of them were the 4 kids playing around on various parts of the island, this was the first memory recovered from when Ciaxlia wore a black coat. "She certainly had a few memories from then..."

"How is everything?" Namine turned around to look at Mickey.

"Everything is going well your majesty..." Namine smiled at the King, and then looked back at the screen.

"Are you feeling alright? Are you not tired yet?" Mickey asked, he knew how much strain it put on Namine to be from Kairi like this, but the girl couldn't leave the room...

"I'm fine, is Kairi?" Namine asked, looking at Mickey.

"She's doing great, she's put all of her energy into making sure Ciaxlia gets as many memories as possible..." Mickey sighed, and then looked up at the screen, and watched himself talking to a crying Alicia as she sobbed over her parents hearts being taken a year before Sora knew of the key blade. "are there many memories coming in?"

"Many... she should be ok soon, but..." There was a crash that startled the two of them, and they turned to look at the sleeping pod that contained... correction; USED to contain Alicia.

The girl was hunched over, her hands on the ground, her knee's bent, crouching like the rest of the heartless. She lifted her head, Mickey and Namine both gasped at the sight.

"Her face!" Namine squealed in fright and held up her sketch pad in defence.

"No!" Mickey yelled, and he ran towards the heartless, who leapt out of the way, and landed on the wall, and climbed up it, then turned her head to look at them.

Half of her face was black, and one eye was yellow, while the other was still purple, but lifeless. She certainly moved like a heartless, as she climbed up the wall and across the ceiling.

"What is she doing? She doesn't think she can escape does she...?" Namine asked, and Mickey sighed, as he held his key blade at the ready.

"You're safe, but I'm not..." Mickey told Namine, and he ran up the wall, and Alicia leapt off onto the ground, and then spun and looked up at the mouse, who jumped down, and landed in between her and Namine.

"Alicia...." He held up a hand. "I know you're in there somewhere... please... get back in the sleeping pod..."

"R~iku...." It screeched in low volume, and she crawled forwards, tilting her head the other way. "... he~eart.... He~eart.... HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART!" she screeched louder and leapt at mickey, who deflected her with the key blade. She slid across the ground, and into a wall, and lifted a hand up to touch her infected face, and her fingers turned black, it was almost like a disease... the black crept along her fingers and on her hand, and she looked at Mickey, and her other eye was still normal, but it glowed yellow now.

"Heart! Riku! HEART!" She shouted and she flipped up, and held out her hand, and cause the two to gasp in surprise again as an all black key blade appeared in her infected hand and she ran at Mickey.

"Call Ciaxlia!" Mickey dodged out of the way of the girl's attack and looked at Namine, "NOW!"

"RIGHT!" Namine nodded, and pulled out her phone.

"Hmm?" Ciaxlia put her hand in her pocket, and pulled out a phone. She blinked as she looked at it, and Sora and Kairi stopped and looked at her. She was sitting on the ground with Riku while the other two were in the ocean's water on the beach. She opened the phone "Namine...?"

"What's wrong? The King...? I was wondering where he went... Alicia? Escaped? Oh.... Me? Ok..." She closed the phone and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Riku stood up with her, and looked at her.

"Well, Alicia is turning into a full blown Heartless, and the King needs me to get her back in the sleeping pod before she gets closer and closer to turning into more of a Heartless..." Ciaxlia explained bluntly, and Riku and the other two blinked. "Well... I'll be going then, I will be right back..."

"I'll go with you!" Riku told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ciaxlia looked at him, and nodded.

"Ok...." She looked away and waved a hand in the air, and a white portal appeared. She stepped over to it, and Riku followed closely as they walked through, and appeared in the white room, and both ducked as Alicia and the King jumped over them.

"Alicia..." Riku looked at the girl, and then at Ciaxlia, who shot up and ran at her heartless. He saw her summon an all silver key blade, and attack Alicia.

"Riku!" Namine ran over to him, and so did Mickey, all three watching the two girls battle.

"What's going on? " He was shocked that Alicia's face was half black, along wither key blade hand. Ciaxlia hit her with it, and knocked her across the room, then ran after her, following, she was pretty ruthless against herself, but Riku was sure he could take her.

"Alicia escaped the sleeping pod, and now she's turning into a full blown heartless..." Mickey explained, and looked at the girls. Ciaxlia landed on her heartless, and grabbed her by the front of her jacket. The heartless then smashed the key blade into the side of her head, and Ciaxlia was sent flying and she slid along the ground, and then didn't move. "No..."

"Ciaxlia!" Riku jumped up and his own key blade appeared in his hand, and Alicia rolled up onto her feet. She leapt at Riku, who knocked her away with the key blade. "Get up!"

"Nnh..." Ciaxlia moved, and the silver key blade appeared in her hand and she got up, and held up her weapon, as Alicia pushed herself up off the ground, then looked at them, the black was creeping down her neck now. "Damnit... she's changing more!"

"What can we do to stop it?" Riku asked, and Alicia held the key blade in a strange way, and tilted her head to the side.

"Riku.... Riiiiiku...." It crept closer, and Riku blinked and glared at her. "Riiiiiiiiiiku... h-help.... m-me...." It held a hand out to him. Riku lowered his weapon, and then reached a hand out to her.

"NO!" Ciaxlia yelled, and leapt from behind Riku, and hit Alicia away with the key blade, and it screeched in pain, and Ciaxlia then hit her again, and she went flying into the still in-tact sleeping pod. "NOW NAMINE!"

"Right!" Namine hit the close button, and it closed Alicia in. She clawed around at the inside, trying to break free, but its eyes started drooping... and the blackness was creeping back, retracting off her skin, and it was soon all gone, and her eyes closed, and stayed shut.

"Ciaxlia...?" Riku asked, he was shocked and a bit upset, Alicia seemed in pain.

"She was trying to take your heart... she might be Alicia... but she is also a heartless, you have to remember that..." Ciaxlia turned to look at Riku. "Got it? Don't touch something that only wants to take your heart..."

"She was in pain!" Riku pointed at her. "She sai—"

"She's a heartless!" Ciaxlia told him, and she the key blade to the side, and it disappeared. "She can use the key blade, so she is probably smarter than your average heartless, especially because she is still in Alicia's form... Don't trust it!"

"That's like saying don't trust you!" Riku yelled at her, "You are her!"

"So what? At least I know enough not to touch her if I had a heart!" Ciaxlia yelled back, and she walked away from him, and then looked up at the screen, it was playing a memory of Ciaxlia when she wore the black jacket.

~~~~ PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH ~~~~

The girl was slicing heartless in half left and right on a beach. She spun, and hit one right in the head, and it disappeared. She stared at the heart as it floated up, and the silver key blade disappeared from her hand, and she sighed, and looked at the water. The sun was setting, she turned her body to face it, and she started walking towards the water. She had a determined look on her face, as she walked knee deep and continued to walk.

"It won't work..." A voice called, and a cloaked figure stood on the beach. She turned her head to look at him, and he pulled his hood down to reveal the bright red spikey head that was Axel. "You can't drown yourself, we can't die like that... got it memorized? Besides, why would you want to kill yourself?"

"What's the point in being here, when I'm not supposed to exist in the first place?" Ciaxlia asked, and then looked at the water. "Why? It will take forever for your little group to get to kingdom hearts..."

"We have Roxas..." Axel walked towards the waters edge, "and if you keep doing this, we will get there faster..."

"Roxas..." Ciaxlia looked up at Axel. "... Why can't either of us remember?"

"I don't have the answer!" Axel laughed, and Ciaxlia looked at him, and he smiled at her. She stepped out of the water, and looked up at the palm trees. "What now?"

"Why do you bother pretending?" Ciaxlia asked, "It's not like you actually feel those things..."

"I don't think being an emotionless Zombie has much use..." Axel explained, and looked at her. "Why do you insist on being how you are?"

"I don't see a point in acting like I'm happy, when I can't feel anything..." she lifted her hands, and stared at them, then clenched her fists. "I can't even remember what it's like to feel that way... you can..."

"You should go see Namine..." Axel told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "She might be able to help you... but she's going to be doing something for us soon..."

"Namine...?" She turned her head to look up at Axel...

~~~~ KRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH ~~~~

"... Axel..." Ciaxlia walked up to the screen, and she put her hand on the screen. "I don't... that's me but..." She clenched her hand into a fist.

"It was before we met..." Namine looked at her. "You were just wandering around, using the key blade whenever you needed to... wearing that black jacket..."

"Why can I use it?" She asked, looking at Mickey, "Why does it come to me?!"

"I'm not sure... thats like asking why it comes to any of us..." The king gestured to Riku. "It just... does..."

"... if it never existed... I would be on the beach, as Alicia... happy..." Ciaxlia looked at Riku. "I could... feel..."

"Ciaxlia..." Riku stepped towards her, and Ciaxlia shook her head, and turned away, and a white portal opened up. "Where?"

"Away from here..." She walked towards the portal, then looked at them.

"Wait!" Riku ran after her as she went through the portal, and it closed and disappeared with them both...


End file.
